La forêt
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Un jeune homme perdu au milieu de la fôret, seul entre les arbres et le murmure des feuilles... Seuls vous êtes bien sûrs ?
1. La forêt

Il avança de quelques pas, regarda autour de lui, manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre

Il avança de quelques pas, regarda autour de lui, manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre.

Instinctivement, il leva le nez vers le ciel, à la recherche d'une étoile qui guiderait son chemin. Malheureusement, les branches des arbres feuillues se rejoignaient l'une l'autre, semblant former un dôme de feuilles de tous les tons. La palette de couleurs était bien variée. La nuit devait vraiment être belle mais Harry ne pouvait pas en profiter.

Le garçon jura contre ses cours d'astronomie. Il était pourtant très doué. Il avait passé de nombreuses nuits à contempler les étoiles, et doté d'une mémoire hors du commun, cette passion nocturne lui donnait un avantage majeur. Mais cette nuit, sa capacité à utiliser le ciel comme carte de route ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Respirant profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique, il reprit une démarche plus rapide entre les racines qui sortaient du sol. Un craquement le fit sursauter.

Il avait pourtant pris la peine de bien éviter les branches afin d'être le plus silencieux possible. À l'aide de sa baguette, il tenta d'inspecter les environs à la faible lueur de son « alohomora ! ».

Le vent soufflait délicatement, faisant murmurer les feuilles à son passage.

Un frisson parcourut la peau de notre beau jeune homme.

Courageusement, en bon Griffondor, Harry continua sa route.

Il avait soif et la fatigue commençait à lui peser.

Pourquoi par Merlin avait-il absolument tenu à retrouver cette foutue clairière.

Il avait l'air malin maintenant, complètement perdu en plein cœur de la forêt.

Il n'avait prévenu personne, pas même son meilleur ami Ron qui dormait comme une marmotte lorsqu'il avait quitté son dortoir.

Son esprit vogua quelques instants vers son frère de sang. Il se remémora le jour où Ron et lui avait fait une petite cérémonie en l'honneur de leur 5ans d'amitié. Ils s'étaient fait une petite entaille au poignet, s'étaient échangés leur secret du moment et n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, évoquant de bons souvenirs. Hermione avait débarqué à l'aube et croyant assister à un rituel magique avait hurlé sur les deux adolescents à propos de leur inconscience, qu'ils ne s'imaginaient pas à quel point tout cela était dangereux. Qu'on ne jouait pas avec la magie et que ce genre de rituel frôlait la magie noire.

Les deux garçons s'étaient regardés et avaient éclaté de rire. Ils n'avaient rien fait de tout cela, à peine une petite entaille. Le reste n'avait été que rigolades et confidences.

Hermione avait quelque peu rougi et les avait serrés dans ses bras, soulagée.

Un nouveau craquement fit sortir Harry de sa rêverie. En un instant il fut à nouveau sur ses gardes.

De petits pas furtifs se firent entendre et Harry marcha dans cette direction.

Un trou dans les feuilles révélait un quartier de lune dont la lumière perçait à travers le feuillage. Un autre craquement résonna. Harry brandit sa baguette et de derrière un arbre, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reflets de lune sortit de derrière le tronc.

Draco Malfoy se dressait dans toute sa grandeur, son habituel sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres.

« Alors, on est perdu Potter ? »


	2. Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

La fOrêt

**La fOrêt****Chapitre 2 **

**RAR**

**Virginie2 : **Mais qui t'as dit que Draco a suivi Harry ? XD C'était demandé si gentiment que… la voilà ta suite )

**MiniMagiCcOlOurs** : bOnzOuuuur. Cmt va ma camelOtte d'amour ? Tjs prête à lire mes fics ? Moi j'atta les tiennes en tout cas. bsOux.

« Alors, on est perdu Potter ? »

Mais qu'est ce que cet idiot foutait en plein milieu de la forêt. Harry se le demandait vraiment. Dommage qu'il n'était pas préfet, il aurait volontiers enlevé quelques grains de son sablier.

Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, non. Lui aussi était dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. Et il n'avait pas de dérogation spéciale. Il n'était pas un loup-garou, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Oui, finalement, il n'allait pas faire de remarques sanglantes à son ennemi.

Harry ne se donna donc pas la peine de répondre, et passa devant Draco furieux d'être ainsi ignoré.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors à une telle heure ? »

Harry ne répondit toujours rien.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se retourna :

« Alors maintenant c'est Harry ? Tu m'emmènes une nuit dans une clairière. Tu me montres des créatures fantastiques. Tu me prends dans tes bras. Et le lendemain tu m'appelles Potter ? Alors tu sais quoi, Potter il en a marre. Marre de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre avec toi. Le soir on est en couple, le jour tu es mon pire ennemi. Un jour tu veux qu'on se dévoile et le lendemain tu m'ignores complètement. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de tout çà moi Dray ? »

« Pourquoi vouloir toujours tout compliqué? T'étais pas heureux à la clairière l'autre nuit ? Je t'ai fait passer un bon moment, et au lieu d'en profiter, tu te tortures l'esprit. Tu cherches par tous les moyens de retrouver le petit lac, tu te perds dans la forêt et quand je te rencontre par hasard et que je me dis que je vais pouvoir t'aider tu me fais un monologue plus long que la répartition du choixpeau ! »

« Tu plaisantes ! Qui parle depuis 5minutes sans respirer ? Et je te signale que je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un sale serpentard ? »

« Draco, j'ai jamais dit çà, mais comprends-moi. On est tellement proche et j'ai du mal à faire semblant de te haïr alors que ma seule envie est de t'embrasser à chaque détour des couloirs. »

« Essaie pas de m'amadouer Potter. » répondit Draco d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry se retourna, une pointe de déception dans les yeux et se remit à avancer.

Draco le suivit tant bien que mal, le priant –pas suppliant, faut pas rêver c'est un Malfoy !- de ralentir.

« Harry… »

En entendant son prénom, Harry ne put se retenir de chercher des yeux le visage de son amant. Il était tellement beau, même dans la pénombre et ses vêtements à lui au moins n'étaient pas couverts de feuilles et de branches.

« Sinon, tu faisais quoi au milieu de la forêt ? Tu venais me chercher ? » demanda Harry pour détourner les yeux du regard de feu que Draco lui lançait.

« Si j'avais su que t'y étais, j'aurais pris un carrosse pour venir te chercher mon prince. »

« Ah ah très drôle » se moqua Harry, évitant toujours le regard du blond.

La température descendait encore et Harry ne put retenir un frisson.

Le regard de Draco se fit malicieux: « Si tu veux je peux te réchauffer ? »

D'un geste très mature, Harry lui tira la langue mais vient quand même se blottir contre le torse de l'autre garçon. Il marmonna quelques paroles comme quoi il se faisait berner et qu'il n'était pas qu'un joujou sexuel.

« J'ai entendu » sourit Draco.

« C'était le but. »

« Mais tu as raison, tu n'es pas un joujou sexuel. »

Harry sourit, ne semblant pas y croire. Draco allait-il vraiment lui déclarer son amour ? Depuis le temps qu'ils fricottaient. Harry savait bien que Draco tenait beaucoup à lui mais il ne s'était jamais déclaré. Allait-il enfin lui dire le « je t'aime » tant attendu ?

« Tu es mon joujou sexuel »

Harry allait commencer à bouder lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire en coin de Draco. Il entreprit donc de jouer son rôle à merveille. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et souffla légèrement dans l'oreille de Draco et mordilla son lobe, qu'il savait être une zone extrêmement sensible. Draco se retint de gémir et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour embrasser la petite tête brune, Harry recula d'un pas et dit à Draco qu'il pourrait peut-être commencer par les faire sortir de la forêt.

Draoc acquiesça, fier de connaître le chemin.

Il regarda autour de lui, fit un tour sur lui-même, leva la tête vers le ciel, refit un tour et finit par tourner un visage paniqué vers Harry.

« Quoi ? T'as perdu ta cape ? »

« Harry, on est perdu… »


End file.
